The Prince's Game
by Nameless-kun
Summary: This is a story that I did based on a conversation I had with my friend."Ushishishi Hush now my pet." The blond whispered, slowly stroking the other teen's shining silver hair. It is rated T cause of language
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince's Game**

"Ushishishishi~" The royal blond laughed menacingly. As he drove the shimmering blade closer and closer to his victim. The helpless body could do nothing to move away from his impending doom. The knife tenderly sliced through the boys flesh as a thin line of scarlet liquid trickled down his arm. The defenseless boy could do nothing but slam his eyes shut. He wished he wasn't here, that he wouldn't have been near this damn place at all. Another flash of pain shot through his body and small tears began to form around his tightly shut eyes. The blond slowly stroked his pet's head, laughing softly to himself as he watched the blood and his pet's tears mix on the ground beneath him.

* * *

It was a chilly, snow-covered day as Gokudera walked down the street to get to school. He was on his way to pick-up the Tenth when he saw a faint shimmering from the distance. He watched it closely until within a split second it went flying past his head, slicing away a few stray hairs. Gokudera leaped to the side and pulled out sticks of dynamite, ready to light. A few more sparks of light came rushing towards him as he leapt in behind a light pole, giving him just enough cover to find out who it was that was trying to kill him. He didn't have to wait long as an eeriely familiar voice started to laugh. Gokudera barely had time to gasp as the figure emerged from a corner and dashed up to him. He was ready to blow the bastard sky high but something was wrong. The person didn't have a weapon in their hands, which meant that, as the Tenth told him, he couldn't randomly throw bombs at them. He couldn't throw the bombs but his body remained tense as the figure reached him and wrapped his arms around Gokudera's arm. Gokudera was pretty surprised to find the boy that he had hated the most in the world run up to him and grab his arm. His anger was boiling up inside him just from having the idiot touching him. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off you knife freak!!" Gokudera whipped his arm out of Bel's grasp. He started walking away when the blond started to laugh soft enough for Gokudera to just hear it.

"Ushishshishi~. The Prince is here to tell you something." His trademark grin spreading over his face. Gokudera turned slowly to hear what that idiot was laughing about.

"Fine. Humor me, what do you want to tell me?" Gokudera was only half-listening and half-caring about what the bastard had to say. But something was pulling at him, why would he come all the way from Italy just to tell him something...

"The Prince is giving you very useful information Bomb-boy, so you should listen." His grin became even more evil and his voice more harsh and angered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever just tell me what it is you want!" This conversation was getting Gokudera more and more pissed off by the second. He wanted so bad to just beat the shit out of this dumbass, but the Tenth would be mad so he tried with all his might to restrain himself from lighting the bombs he still held in between his fingers.

"...Fine if you don't want to find out where your precious Vongola is." Gokudera let out a little gasp as his hand tightened around the explosives. "Ushishishishishi~ Was that too surprising for you Bomb-boy?" Bel's face barely twitched as his grin grew larger and his laugh got louder. Gokudera had had enough playing it cool and calm. He grabbed Bel's collar and shoved him against the closest wall. His fists pressed into Bel's chest. He could feel the anger pouring out of him.

"What the hell did you do to Tenth?! Tell me you bastard!" With each word he shoved harder and harder into Bel's rib cage, he could feel Bel's chest collapsing but the blond was still grinning. It was the most disgusting thing Gokudera had ever seen. "Why the fuck won't you tell me?!" Gokudera burst as he threw the royal to the ground. His grin was as big as ever, even though he was gasping qiuetly for air.

"Ushishishishi~ What any angry little boy you are!" Bel jumped up and patted himself off.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! TELL ME WHERE TENTH IS!"

"Fine. The Prince is having fun so this game will go on a little longer. If you want him back then come to the warehouse on the other side of town in an hour. Bye Bee!" He waved then leapt away out of sight. There was a slight moment of silence. Gokudera slammed his fist into the light pole denting it. He knew his fist stung but he didn't care about that, all he was worried about was the fact that Tenth was captured and he was to blame for it.

"Dammit! Why the hell wasn't I there sooner?!" Gokudera let out his loudest yell he could, so much that his throat was burning from it. He had to prepare for whatever lay ahead of him at that warehouse. He wouldn't tell anyone else, he couldn't he had to prove to Tenth that he was capable of rescuing him alone. It was his fault Tenth was there is the first place. Gokudera ran back to his home to gather what he needed. He was going to save Tenth, no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi People!! I have no idea how well this story is so I am going to assume the best! I apologize for being cheezy, with this story but it was all I could think of. Please enjoy the next chapter and I will work hard to keep updates quick! Please review if you can!! ^^

* * *

Gokudera ran as fast as his leg could take him to the warehouse. But something didn't seem right, all the other warehouses were farther away from town so why would this one be just outside city limits? He didn't have time to figure out an answer because he had made it to his destination. It was a gigantic building with only two small windows up near the roof of the building. Gokudera took a small breath and walked in through the huge metal doors. It was completely black inside, even though it was the middle of the day. There was only one light flickering on the far side of the warehouse. Gokudera paused, he started to play with one of the mini bombs he had hidden in his pocket. He had to use something for a quick get-away. He kept his steps as quiet as he possible could. His steps barely heard as he got closer and closer to the light. As the light got bigger he could see the Tenth slumped over in a chair. Gokudera's heart dropped into his stomach, it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. "T-Tenth! Tenth!!" Without a second thought he rushed over to his captive boss. Tsuna wouldn't move, his eyes wouldn't even blink as his friend shook him visciously. "Tenth! Tenth!! Wake Up!!! Wake u- OWW!" Gokudera's hand smacked the side of his neck. "Stupid bugs!" After rubbing his neck for a second, he continued to shake his boss, getting more and more violent by the minute. He would of shook Tsuna 's head right off if there wasn't laughter coming from the corner. Gokudera didn't even need to look up to figure out who it was. "You son of a-! What the hell did you do to the Tenth?!" Gokudera stood up, grabbing as many bombs as he could fit in his hands. Belphegor practically skipped into Gokudera's view. Once again the teen was unarmed, he only smiled and laughed every few minutes.

"Ushishishi~ You are a good dog! You came running just in time!"

"Screw you! What the hell did you do to the Tenth?!"

"I didn't do anything...dangerous."

"I'll kill you!!" Gokudera lit the barrage of dynamite and charged towards the blond, fire in his eyes and in his hands. The prince stepped to the side, Gokudera threw the bombs with the blond just barely attempting to avoid them again. Belphegor was a few feet away from Gokudera but he could hear the bomb boy's breath getting shallow and more frequent...it was almost done.

"I would like to see you try. Shishishi~"

"You piece of sh-!" Gokudera's body went limp. His hands released the unlit fuses he held as he crumbled to the floor. Gokudera let out a gasp. The menacing laughter got louder and louder, his heart beat faster and faster with every echoing step. Suddenly a chunk of his hair was grabbed and yanked up so he could see the devilish grin of the prince.

"Ushishishi~ You need to watch those bugs, they could be poisonous." He traced the small puncuture wound with his finger, the bomber glared. His silver eyes filled with rage.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Gokudera tried to move but it was a worthless attempt. He hated how powerless he was. He tried to save the Tenth but...but...the Tenth!

"Shishishishi~ Don't worry. Your boss is just fine. Right Mammon?" The blond smiled. As if the building was chalk in the rain, it melted away to show what the building actually was. The real building was wide and full of fine, expensive furniture. It looked like the room Gokudera had when he was a child. It made him sick to his stomach. It was worse that he was reminded of his past but he was disgusted that he was tricked by that knife-weilding bastard. His head was forced around to see the now empty chair. But a slight movement caught Gokudera's eye. His eyes widened as he saw a short brown-haired boy smirking.

"T-Tenth!"

"Heh. What's wrong Go-ku-dera-kun?" Tsuna made it clear that Gokudera could hear every single sound coming out of his sinister mouth. The corners of the boy's mouth creeped up into a smile.

"...Your not Tenth."

"Hmm? Well you're not fun anymore." Tsuna melted away, revealing Mammon with the same sour look on his face as he always had. "Belphegor, you owe me for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The prince swatted away the floating illusionist. "Of course we wouldn't use the real Vongola boy. That's too much work and the Prince doesn't like to work."

"...You two have fun. I'm done here." Mammon evaporated into the air.

"Ok." Bel looked down at the helpless little creature with utter joy. His joy welled up inside of him. He wanted to explode right out of his skin! He wanted the bomb-boy in his hands from the moment he spilled the prince's royal blood. Gokudera was going to compensate for every drop of blood that he spilt that day, or until he felt sure that he had paid enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: IM SORRY!!! T^T I didn't mean for it to take so long to update but I hit a major mental block and couldn't think of what to write! (If you have ideas for chapters or other stories PLEASE TELL ME!!!) Im sorry we have to skip to someplace else. But someone has to be worried about Gokudera!

* * *

"Where is Gokudera-kun?" The shy brunette asked in his usual scared tone. He hadn't seen Gokudera all day and he would have called if he was going to be missing school. Tsuna was really worried about where he could be. Would he be over at Yamamoto's? ...maybe not. Gokudera despised the baseball player with a passion. And the only time he ever went close was when Tsuna went with him. Actually Tsuna went more with Yamamoto and Gokudera followed along like a lost puppy-! Tsuna snapped out of his bubbled mind when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Wha? Wha! Reborn! Don't kick me when i'm thinking!"

"Then you should pay attention when someone is speaking to you." A small baby grinned, as he landed gracefully on the table. His yellow pacifier swayed slightly and his little green gecko twirling his tail happily as he stepped onto the wood. "Honestly, Stupid Tsuna. Listen to your elders."

"You're not my elder! You're just a baby!" Before Tsuna could utter another word Reborn side-swiped him in the head, causing the teen to crash to the floor. "Owowowowowow. What was that for!?"

"For being yourself." The child stated without a single hint of remorse.

"....whatever. What were you saying before?"

"I was saying that Gokudera may have been kidnapped..." There was a moment of silence. Tsuna trying hard to believe kidnapping as a possibility, it wasn't working.

"What do you mean kidnapping? This is Gokudera-kun we are talking about! He would beat up anyone who tried to kidnap him!" Tsuna tried to imagine a scenario where Gokudera could have been kidnapped. But it only made him more scared, scared from what the men may be that could kidnap the bomb-lover and how terrifying a weak, and defenseless Gokudera would be. Tsuna shook the thought out of his mind as it started to get deeper and deeper into the R section of his mind. "H-He just couldn't get kidnapped. That's not like him."

"Neither is leaving you unattended at school and not calling to check in." Reborn's face darkened. He knew the boy wasn't that thick-headed to go missing and not even leave something behind. "I think you should go look for him."

"Me!? Why do I have to!?"

"Because it is your job as boss to look out for your family." Reborn stated sharply.

"...fine. I'll go look." Tsuna didn't want to start a fight with Reborn again. His cheek still sore from the short moments before. So he decided to just go with what he said. Tsuna got up slowly and left his room to look for his missing friend.

* * *

Bel picked up the boy carefully, examining every inch of his new toy. He ran his fingers through his silky silver hair, watching it fall out of his grasp. He continued searching even though his poor test subject was glaring at him the whole time. Gokudera finally spoke up. "What the hell are you doing?" He had to stall for time until this stupid drug wore off, if it ever does. Bel stopped abruptly at hearing the teen's voice. His grin came back as he moved to face Gokudera.

"Ushishishi~ I'm looking at you."

"...well duh. I meant why?"

"Because I want to. I'm imagining what you will look like after I'm done playing with you." Gokudera blushed, trying to whip his head out of Bel's hands.

"Wh-What!? Who says I even agreed to this!?"

"Shishishi~ I'm a Prince. I don't need your approval." The Prince moved in, right up to Gokudera's face. He could feel Bel's breath against his cheek. For some reason, having him so close was turning Gokudera's mind into a mix of blurred colors and forms. No, he had to focus. He couldn't let this guy do whatever he wanted with him.

"Let go of me!"

"No. I still haven't had any fun." The Prince grinned, moving his hand down under the teen's shirt. Gokudera let out a gasp, blushing a bright red.

"H-H-Hey! Stop that! I said let go!!" His mind went blurry again. He couldn't think straight. What was he doing? Why was he letting the royal have his way?

"Shishishi~ You look like your enjoying it." Bel lifted up the boy's shirt to see the new canvas he had for his little game. He swiftly flicked out a small shining blade. He laughed to himself as his toy was still blushing a lovely rose color. The blade gliding over his white skin was the only thing that snapped Gokudera back into reality. The delicate glide was just enough to break the skin, creating a thin line across his abdomen. Gokudera winced and everything came rushing back. The drug, Tenth being only a trap, the Prince taking advantage over him. He tried to say something, anything to get Bel to stop but nothing came out. The words were stuck in his throat as if they didn't want to be said, as if his words wanted the lunatic to continue. It was disgusting. Gokudera couldn't stop the other from treating him like this and his mouth wouldn't cooperate to even stall. It was the worst feeling ever, being powerless and probably going to die.

"Don't worry. I won't kill something as lovely as you." Bel laughed as he stroked Gokudera's cheek with his free hand, laughing even more when Gokudera's face went hot and a bright red.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Those were the only words Gokudera could utter from the frustration and embarrassment welling up inside of him. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He didn't want Bel to see him like this! Gokudera slammed his eyes shut, trying to pretend that none of it was real, that none of it was happening. But sadly, his act wasn't working because the knife was once again gliding across his body, this time it deeper and it was more painful than before. Gokudera could hear the Prince's laugh through the screaming and crying going on in his mind. He was not going to scream in front of Belphegor. He wasn't going to scream even if it killed him.

IM SORRY IT IS SO SHORT!! T^T

I tried to write as much as I could! Please don't hate me!

But please review if you want me to add something to the story. Like if you want Gokudera and Bel to end up as a couple or if Tsuna and Bel should have an epic showdown over who gets to have Gokudera! XD

Please tell me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Umm...ok. I am really sorry to those who wanted Takeshi or Hibari to randomly join in but to disappoint you all...I DISAPPROVE OF 8059 AND 1859!! DX

However if you want I can write one, just tell me in a PM and include what kind of plot you want (I can try to write it the best I can! Or I can even write ones that aren't from Hitman Reborn).

But anyways enjoy!!

* * *

The Prince laughed softly as he watched his little toy try to squirm away. It was so...adorable. He had never had such a lively toy before, not since his brother anyways but who really cares about that cockroach. The cute little boy was trying to move away and hide his face. Those cute expressions he was making just made Belphegor want to see more. He wanted to see the boy's face go to that beautiful crimson he had adored for so long. Bel's skin began to crawl in utter excitment and joy when the red he had so hoped for was coming around. Hayato was becoming a better toy than he had hoped.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Gokudera's words snapped Bel back into his reality and out of his ecstacy-induced fantasy. The Prince pouted slightly, a little depressed that the toy forced him out of his moment of excitement. But his grin quickly returned at the thought of still being able to play with his toy. Bel had turned the pale ivory skin into a lovely blur of red and white. But he wanted more. He wanted the boy to bloom into a lovely red blossom. He needed to have more but there was one spot that he knew couldn't be cut up perfectly to make his little toy grow. Bel's grin widened as he figured out just how to get Gokudera bleeding. Bel slowly placed a hand on his toy's chest, pressing on the cuts causing more blood to ooze. Gokudera's eyes widened, his face turned crimson as the Prince moved closer and closer. Watching the teen try to squirm away was making this oh so much better! Bel moved right up to his face, enough to feel the panic in his breath. Bel's grin slowly vanished as he got even closer until his lips covered Gokudera's. Gokudera tried to say something to get the Prince away but his throat was stuck again. His mind was going blurry, even more than before, only it wasn't just a mix of colors. This time there were fireworks going off in his mind, beautiful red and white sparks exploding in every corner of his mind lighting it up like a bonfire. The Prince grinned at the sight, leaning into him more and forcing his tongue into the teen's mouth. His tongue pressed against every inch of Gokudera's mouth, teasing his tongue to do the same. Gokudera's tongue willingly followed as his mind was preoccupied with the dazzling light show. His tongue followed like a lost sheep to it's shepherd until the Prince bit down on it, covering the inside of his mouth with a metallic liquid. Gokudera let out a small, surprised gasp as he snapped back to reality and pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. Bel pulled away, grin as wide as ever, wiping away some of the blood trailing down the side of his mouth. He gave a tiny laugh, almost a childish giggle as he licked it off his thumb and back into his mouth. So that's how he could get the boy to bloom. The Prince had to be...gentle.

"Ushishishi~"

"Wh-What are you laughing at?" Gokudera uttered, small bits of blood trailing from his mouth.

"Shi~ Nothing the little toy needs to worry about."

"What are you-!" Bel moved closer again only this time he lightly licked away the blood, just barely making contact with skin. Gokudera's face burned as the royal's tongue brushed against his cheek and jaw. Why was he acting like this? Gokudera didn't want to look like this. But his body was reacting on it's own. "What are you doing?" Gokudera tried to focus and concentrate on something other than the heat and...and...pleasure coming from the other.

"I'm playing~" The Prince's grin moved lower as he began to gently kiss the teen's neck, it was killing him to be gentle and nice but it was all worth it to see his little toy burn red and hot. Gokudera tried to talk, forcing his throat to cooperate. But it only came out as short breathy sounds.

"G..Ge...t....o...o...ff..." Gokudera attempted to move again, he felt a finger twitch. He could move his fingers! It wasn't much but it meant that the drug was finally wearing off! He had to try and stall just a little longer than he could kick the bastard's ass....maybe not. Wait, what? What was he thinking? Why was his mind saying maybe not? Something was not right. But Gokudera didn't have time to figure out an answer as the door to the building opened, small brunette spikes popped out of the space followed by a small timid face. Gokudera gasped yelling out as loud as he could. "Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's shout caused the Prince to turn slightly, glaring under his bangs at the interuption. He stood up and walked in front of his toy, blocking the brunette from reaching the Prince's toy. Tsuna jumped at the sound of his friend. He rushed into the building, eyes wide as he saw who was with him.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Wh-What happened?" Before the silver-haired teen could reply a faint gleam whizzed past Tsuna's head. The boy gave out a terrified shriek, and ran for cover, diving behind a small couch.

"Ushishishi~ You interupted my fun. I'm not going to let you out of here." The Prince pulled out more knives, fanning them out in his hand. Suddenly the boy came flying out from behind the furniture, zooming past the Prince before he could blink. The knives in his hand slowly melted away, burning the royal's hand. The Prince hissed as he dropped the melting metal, pulling out more knives. He whipped around and growled at the sight of the boy near his little play thing. Bel, enraged took a run towards Tsuna, knives out and ready to kill. The Prince got about half way when the door slammed open and something came charging at him from behind. He leapt backwards flipping over the attacker and landing a fair distance away. It was the idiot that's always smiling around his toy.

"Yamamoto. What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, calmly looking over Gokudera to see how bad he was.

"I saw you running but when I called out to you, you never answered so I followed. What is Gokudera doing here?" Yamamoto laughed, not quite understanding why Gokudera was here with someone from the Varia and why he was all cut up and flustered. But he returned to his stance, blade at the ready for anything.

"Ushishishi~" The Prince laughed, frowning slightly at the new interuption. He may have wanted to keep playing with his toy but this was too much work for the Prince to bother with. "You ruined the Prince's fun. But since you are just filthy commoners I will let you off with a warning, but I plan to come back for my little toy~ Bye bee!" Bel waved with a grin before vanishing into dust. Yamamoto stared in awe at what had just happened. But he had a new worry to deal with, Gokudera. He whipped himself around and approached the table, the small flame on Tsuna's head was evaporating and he became panicked. He didn't know what to do and poor Gokudera was bleeding everywhere. Yamamoto tried to calm him down, patting him on the back, telling him Gokudera would be fine but nothing seemed to calm him down. Yamamoto ended up carrying Gokudera all the way to the hospital, despite the arguments from the bleeding, barely awake teen in his arms. Tsuna followed close behind him like a sad, confused puppy.

It was about an hour until Gokudera was left alone in his hospital bed. He sat there for a while, just staring into the darkness of his room. What the hell had happened back there? Why could he never get Bel out of his head? The bastard that cut him to tatters and even...kissed him. Why couldn't he get that knife bastard out of his head? It pissed Gokudera off that there wasn't an answer to his questions. He suddenly felt a small breeze blow through the window beside his bed. He didn't even turn to look at it, this problem in his mind had to be dealt with first. He didn't even notice to figure standing by his window, watching him intently. Gokudera finally snapped back to reality when he heard the figure step closer. He instantly went for his pocket but nothing was there. That damned baseball idiot had taken all his dynamite so that he couldn't get hurt in the hospital. Gokudera had to remain calm and intimidate whoever it was stalking his room. "Who are you? Tell me now or your dead." Gokudera said without the faintest bit of mercy in his voice. The shadow stopped, slowly moving a hand up into it's hair. But it wouldn't say anything. That really pissed Gokudera off. "I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me who the hell you are now!" Another silent answer. Obviously this damn person wasn't taking him seriously. He was just about to jump at the shadow until he heard a small little laugh. That laugh chilled him and excited him all at the same time. "Your kidding. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if my little Ha-chan is ok~"

"Ha-chan? Why the hell are you calling me that?" Gokudera couldn't help but blush at the name. Luckily it was dark in the room now and he hoped that the idiot couldn't see his face. He was sadly mistaken as the teen stepped closer, tilting Gokudera's chin upward with a grin.

"Ushishishi~ Looks like we have the same problem."

"What? What are you talking about?" Gokudera was blushing even more, with every word that the Prince said more and more of the answers started to tick in Gokudera's mind.

"Don't make the Prince repeat himself. We both have the same-!" Bel stopped at the sudden pair of lips connecting with his own. The Prince could feel the heat coming off of the other's cheeks and soon his became hot as well. He wrapped his arms around Gokudera's back, pulling him in closer. Gokudera gasped slightly but quickly accepted the movement, bringing his lips closer. They moved away slowly, leaving a small silence between them.

"Th-That was only cause...who the hell am I kidding. You suck."

"Ushishishi~"

"Shut up." Gokudera let out a little growl as he kissed Bel again, running his hands through the blonde locks of hair. Slowly leaning back onto the hospital bed. Belphegor crawling on top of him to keep their lips in contact. Gokudera winced slightly as Bel laid on his stomach fully enveloping his lips. Their cheeks heated up again as they moved closer, sliding and colliding their bodies together until the morning where someone would have to explain why Belphegor was in Gokudera's bed, holding his precious Ha-chan close.

This is it for the Prince's Game (I think!) T^T

I got so attached and it was only four chapters! This is quite depressing. Remember though if you want me to write you a story then I will gladly type my heart out so you can have your story! I want to thank you for reading my story and I take great pleasure in you reading my story! Thank you **Dark Angel 8980**, **Artifex - Maka**, **GoddesOfWrath**, **reishilovesyaoi**, **pochukitten**!! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you will enjoy my other future projects! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! TAT *BOWS*


	5. Bonus Chapter

**The Prince's Game- Bonus Chapter**

Hey everyone! Im happy about the reviews I got after the last chapter and I decided to write this chapter! It is really based of a roleplay and my wonderful Bel thought it would make a good story! Please enjoy it cause it was always fun writing for you guys! Remember if you want a story done then please message me or something!

Bel made his way to Namimori Middle School gritting his teeth a little at Ha-chan's random disappearance. He hadn't heard a thing from him in over a week, it was worrying him and pissing him off at the same time. The blond was ranting to himself quietly when he saw a familiar spiked hair boy. That kid will tell the Prince where his little Ha-chan was. Bel stepped over and in one swift movement, he grabbed the boy's shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. Bel's grin flourished at the panic in the other's eyes. The brown-haired teen sputtered after he let out a little shriek.

"B-B-Bel!"

"That's Prince. No one but Ha-chan can call me that." Bel's grin widened as he ran a hand through the other boy's brunette spikes, pulling on it gently...alright maybe not so gently. "Speaking of which," Bel's grin quickly faded as he got closer to his face. "Where is he?" His voice flatened, going montoned except for a small growl barely audible even by Tsuna.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun? I-I don't know. He usually picks me up on the way to school." Bel scowled, that was not going to continue. His Ha-chan is his and no one else's.

"I see. Has he been like this all week?"

"U-Umm...n-no. J-Just today. Why?" Just today? That couldn't be right. If he was just missing today then why didn't he talk to the Prince?

"None of your business, Commoner."

"Has he not b-been talking to you lately?" This annoying little bug was pissing him off and he was so close to slicing the boy's throat he could feel the blood splatter. "I thought he would have stayed in contact with you. Even with the distance." The Prince blinked.

"What?" Tsuna was getting scared again, he squirmed against Bel's fist which was still keeping a hold on Tsuna's collar.

"Eep! Y-You m-mean he d-din't tell y-you?"

"Tell me what?" Bel's voice was becoming more and more of a growl. Tsuna's eyes became wide as saucers.

"H-H-H-He w-was going t-t-to tell y-y-y-you that h-h-he was g-g-getting," Bel was three seconds from separating the boy's head from his shoulder until that boy, that stupid little insect of a boy uttered the worst word he had ever heard in his life. "m-m-married!" Bel's whole being shattered in an instant. His mind went blank. He dropped the boy without another word and walked to his lover's- scratch that- ex-lover's house, mind still blank as an empty, white room.

Gokudera was quietly packing his clothes into a small case, his hair hanging down in front of his face. He didn't even look up his window when a figure sat on his windowsil, slightly glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." A grin spread across the Prince's face and a small insane giggle escaped his mouth.

"Oh? For what Ha-chan?" Bel wanted to hear the hurtful words from the other boy himself.

The silver-haired teen flinched inwardly, understanding what his love was trying to do. "For not telling you that I was getting married." Belphegor slid down from the window, leaning up lightly against the wall.

"...you are the Prince's. No one else's."

"It's not my choice. I have to go back and get married to the girl that was chosen for me."

"I will kill her before you can get married." Bel spat without a hint of remorse. The other's eyes widening slightly as he spun around.

"No you won't. You will not touch her." Bel frowned.

"Then you will stay with the Prince. We can get married too."

"No! You don't get it! I have to marry her!"

"You can only have to marry the Prince, Ha-chan. No one else."

"If it wasn't in my mother's will then I wouldn't but I have to honor her wishes!" Gokudera snapped, standing up in anger. Bel just stood there, glaring and grinning with that hint of insanity again.

"Fine. Then the Prince will leave and let the Commoner get married to a filthy girl."

"Look! If it wasn't for my mother then I wouldn't be doing it! But I have to!" Without another word Bel leapt out the window again and left Gokudera with a desperate look and lightly shaking hands. The teen flopped down in a huff and continued packing, knowing it would be harder to leave then he thought.

A few minutes later Gokudera zipped up his bag and headed outside, glancing around in hopes that Bel was somewhere nearby moping about this whole thing. But he was sadly mistaken when he saw empty space. He let out a small sigh before dropping his bag and leaning against the door frame. He stayed still for a while, imagining what would have happened if he had just told the Prince earlier. Gokudera continued to drift away into his imagination until a loud shriek snapped snapped him back into reality. He glanced down the street, just barely missing a small group of girls charging down the street in terror. Gokudera raised a brow slightly, making his way down the street to see a small blond slicing away at random people in the street. The silver-haired teen rushed over, heart beating faster than it ever should as he saw his love laughing, full of insanity with fans of knives spreadingto every inch of the street. The innocent people ran, some getting hit in the back with countless numbers of knives and their eyes instantly drainging of life, blood spilling and sloshing everywhere, getting on everything. Gokudera had to do something and it had to be done right now. He ran as fast as he could to the epicenter of knives, dodging a few and getting clipped by more. They were face to face when the boy immediatly wrapped his arms around the Prince, pulling him close. "Bel! You need to stop! Just calm down!" Gokudera tried to sound angry but he was...scared. It fucking terrified him to see Bel this insane around other people and it made him sick that all the yelling and calling for the bastard did nothing to wake him up. Bel just continued laughing, slowly dying down into silence. "I'm sorry I have to get married but it isn't my choice. I don't want to marry someone I haven't even met before!" Bel's grin twitched slightly making the sudden shot of pain in Gokudera's side more terrifying.

"Ushishishi~ I will kill you and that bride of yours. That way no one can have my Ha-chan." His grin grew back to its insane curl and he rapidly and repeatedly stabbed the younger teen, laughing as each gesture brought out more crimson, more beautiful and alluring crimson liquid. Bel's skin began to crawl with joy of excitement, watching the flashes of metal pierce the other boy's skin without even an attempt to move by the other. Belphegor finally stopped as the knife was striking the same wounds, making his fun redundant and boring. Gokudera remained motionless, slightly slumped on the blond's shoulder. "Hmm~?" Bel blinked a few times, coming down from his fit. "Ha-chan?" He shook the boy gently, Gokudera refused to move. His heart slowing down at a rapid rate, barely breathing yet the blood continued to ooze out. Bel's eyes widened as he had realized what he had just done. He picked up the motion-less mass and ran, faster than he ever has in his life, to the hospital. The doctors took him instantly and told the Prince to wait outside.

It was quite some time before Gokudera woke up. He groaned as he sat up, finding out that it was a bad idea to do so. His stomach felt pinched and it hurt like hell to breathe. There was a moment of silence as he remembered what had happened. As more and more of his memories returned, his shoulders and spine burned, each wound felt as if it was repeating itself a million times. Gokudera curled over, feeling as if he would throw up from the pain being too much. The teen glanced around the room to look for anyone that could help him. When he didn't see anyone Gokudera tried to pull himself out of the bed to go find someone. He winced and cringed with every moment proving that it would be more difficult than he thought. The teen made it to the door, leaning against the frame for support. Luckily the door was already open making it easier for him. Gokudera rolled slightly, grabbing onto the rail attachted to the wall making his way down the hall. The pain was so much that the boy could barely keep his eyes open, he heard a small sigh and glanced down the hall. There on the other side of the hallway was a thin blond, his delicate fingers running slowly through his golden strands as he tried to calm himself down. Gokudera tried to get to the other side of the hall but the moving nurses, who didn't even notice him, were running and shuffling down the hall making it hard for him. He gave up and tried to make his way down to be across from the other. Each step made his stomach burn and his head throb. Dammit why the hell did he have to sit that far away! The stupid bastard would have noticed him by now! He continued to rant to himself, stepping down the hall at a turlte-like pace until the blond finally heard the soft, limping footsteps. The boy turned his head, his eyes were dark and disgusted with what he did to his little Ha-chan. But then the life-less eyes brightened both with excitement and fear as he stared at the silver-haired teen. Bel jumped up and ran over, a little hesitant at first but then hugged him tightly. Gokudera flinched slightly, his wounds burning intensely but the contact with the blond dulled the pain. The blond tightened his grip around the other's shoulders, refusing to let go ever again.

"I'm sorry." A small voice broke the silence. Bel's eyes jumped at the sound.

"Why are y sorry?" Both boys frowned. Gokudera slowly began rubbing his love's back trying to calm them both down.

"I should have told you that I was getting married earlier." Bel's heart sank, he wanted to move away but the slightest movement only made the other squeeze him more and keep him close."But now I am going to get married to royalty..." He couldn't take it. He wanted the boy to stop talking and just leave him alone to be with his...

"What? What did you say?" the blond blinked in shock, making sure he heard what he did. Gokudera smirked slightly and got up close to his lover's face.

"I said, now I am going to marry royalty." Bel's face lit up with joy as it finally clicked. He pressed the silver-haired teen against the wall and kissed him passionately, running a shaky hand through the silver strands and around the other's neck. Gokudera laughed softly, wincing at the pain of being pushed against the wall. But he happily accepted the kiss and tried to pull his love closer to him. They slowly pulled away, remaining as close as they can. "I love you Bel." Gokudera smiled warmly, running his hand through the other's blond hair.

"I love you too, Ha-chan." Bel replied, a small line of pink stretched across his cheeks. They gazed at each other for a moment, taking in the other's scent, their face...their warmth. Bel carefully guided the other back to his room, lightly rejecting any proposal of "sealing the deal" with his injured little love but finally gave in. They had just sat down on the bed when they were on each other, desperately wanting, needing each other's skin to connect or to brush against each other. Luckily the bed was big enough for them both to move around, and to sleep in each other's arms.

The morning hit and even the long bangs covering his face couldn't protect him from the sun. The blond shifted to cover his face more but nothing worked so he decided to finally wake up. He blinked slowly, letting all the light readjust his eyes. Bel looked down to see his little Ha-chan sleeping peacefully. He looked happier than he has ever been and it made Bel's heart warm at the sight. He gently brushed at some hair on the other's face and a few strands fell back onto his face causing him to twitch and shift, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. A pair of silver eyes gazed up at the blond and smiled weakily.

"Morning Bel..."

"Morning ha-chan~" The teen chuckled softly and squirmed a little to sit, wincing from not only his wounds but also from the lovely night they had.

"Ouch...fuck do you think you could be gentle for once? I'm still injured." Bel giggled and kissed his love's forehead, smirking softly.

"The Prince was being gentle~" Gokudera blinked and stared, not daring to ask what he was like rough. Bel lightly pulled the other close to his chest and Gokudera sat there, nuzzling him slightly.

"So what changed your mindHa-chan~?"

"Hmm?" The boy blinked. "Oh...you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smiled softly and got even closer to the other. The blond blinked questionally.

"Try the Prince. He will not laugh...much." Gokudera blinked and chuckled, half wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Well...I saw my mother." The teen smiled softly and frowned. Bel simply blinked. He was completely unsure with what the other was talking about.

"Your mother?" Gokudera nodded slowly.

"yeah...I saw her when I was out. She was telling me some stupid stuff though." The boy laughed nervously, turning his head down not to say what he wanted. But Bel nudged him and grinned, softly giggling.

"Tell your Prince Ha-chan~"He blinked for a moment, knowing that the blond would not give up til he told.

"Fine...she told me that she would never make me marry someone I didn't love. Let alone know. That it was all just my father trying to get in with another family...she said that...no matter who I love I should spend my life with them..." The teen blushed and looked away slightly. Bel blinked for a moment then giggled.

"That was cheesy Ha-chan~"

"What! Hey that's what she said! I wasn't trying to be cheesy! Why would I be cheesy to-!" Gokudera's words were silenced by a soft, sweet and gentle pair of lips. He sighed softly into it and returned the affection ten fold, tangling his fingers in the golden mess atop the royal's head. Gokudera and Bel smiled softly to one another as they held each other close, silently promising that they would stay together forever.


End file.
